My guardian Angel Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil
by fluffykiwii
Summary: "I'm the angel of Tumblr, and apparently now your guardian." said the Angel. What if Youtube had its own guardian angels? What if Dan and Phil found out? probably better than it sounds, hope you enjoy it . T for language (You know Dan) May contain more youtubers later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there humans! I'm finally doing a Multi-Chapter fic! YAY! hears a sneak peek!**

* * *

Dan Howell opened the door to his room, laptop under one arm. _And now, Dan will resume the internet position, where he will stay for- _ his mind commentary was cut off at that moment as he realised he wasn't alone in his room; _Shit. One of the fans has finally broken into our flat, and is tweeting our address to the internet. _ He was right, or partially right anyway. There appeared to be a 16 year old girl sitting on his bed, looking at her phone.

"Hello Dan," she said, not even looking up.  
"Who are you, and why are you in my house?"  
"I'm the angel of Tumblr, and apparently now your guardian."  
"What?" Dan said, _Mad, she must be mad._ "I'm sorry, but you have to leave. You've broken into my house, and-"  
"Uuuughh!" she moaned, "Why do I always have to work with the none-believers?" she asked the air around her. "Please don't ask me to demonstrate anything now, I'm tiered..."  
"Look, I don't know who you are but-"  
"Fine, I'll show you. Get Phil in here first, I'm not doing this twice."  
"Wait, what?-" he asked, as a rather confused Phil staggered in behind him. She dropped her Phone next to her and then stood up, still on the bed. With that, she was almost the same height as Dan and Phil.  
"Penes me numen invocamus" She chanted, w_hat the-_

A golden light filled the room, almost blinding the two Youtubers.  
"I, Christellius, Angel of Tumblr and Arch angel of British Youtubers," she read from a scroll that seemed to have come out of nowhere, "am here by sent to protect Daniel Howell and Philip Lester, and their Fandoms, by 'Higher Power'." the golden light and scroll faded back into the shadows of the room, but a small silvery glow still hung around the top of Christellius's (If that was her name?) head. "Bloody halo..." she muttered, brushing at it in the hope it would go away. No such luck.

Phil looked stunned, as the Angel (For, after that display of power, what else could she be?)whe just lay back down on Dan's bed, and picked up her phone again. "Ermm... We do have a spare room if you want it..." he said weakly.  
"Its full of your and Dan's old trash. Maybe I could perform a miracle later and get one of you to tidy it up..." and with that, she apparently fell asleep.  
"Bitch." Dan said.  
"Dan!"  
"What?"  
"You can't say that about your- your guardian angel!"  
"I just did. Anyway, it said in the bible that God gave us freedom to do and think whatever the hell we like, so-" The 'Angel' visibly flinched at the word 'Hell,' and blood was now leaking from a small cut on her hand that hadn't been there before.  
"See what you did Dan? C'mon, let's leave her."  
"Phil?"  
"hmm?"  
"How are you taking all this so calmly?"  
"I'm not,"

"I'm freaking out, inside."

* * *

**There you go, first chapter! plz fav or follow it, you will get cookies if you review!  
tell me if their all ooc or shit, Dan and Phil probably are... sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2 Fanfiction Problems?

CHAPTER 2

Dan sat on the sofa, drinking tea in their rubik's cube mug. He would have liked to be in his room, but Phil had discovered earlier that the door wouldn't open, then he had gone out, mumbling something about Starbucks.

_There is an angel in my house. An Angel..._kept playing through his mind, as if it was on a loop. _An Angel... in my- _his thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. _Hey_... _did that come from my- _  
"Gabe! Shut up!"  
"What? I was only saying that you're way too young for him, that's all."  
"I don't have feelings for him! Anyway, I've been dead 7 years so that makes me at least a year older than him!"  
"Sure, I have places to be Chris. See you later."

The door to Dan's room slammed and a rather annoyed looking Angel walked out. "Damn basted.." she muttered.  
"Y'okay Christellius?"  
"Hmm? oh, Please just call me Chris, my full name is so tedious. Oh yeah, I'm fine. Gabrielle is always teasing me."  
"Wow. Like, as in the Arch angel?"  
"That's the one. He gets on my nerves so much."  
Dan gave a low whistle. Phil burst through the door looking traumatised.  
"Stalked..." he gasped, "Fan... Girls... found our... apartment..." they could alreaady hear the exited shrieks from outside.  
"God! You're kidding!" Dan said with a yelp, standing up and spilling his tea in the process. "Shit, we can't afford to move again!" The fans had only ever found their address once before, and that had been messy.

"Don't worry guys, I'm used to getting rid of fangirls. What would you two say about frying pan induced amnesia?" she asked, producing a wok from nowhere. The Youtubers stared at her in a mix of awe and horror. She laughed, "Kidding, don't worry guys. I've already taken care of it. They've already forgotten your address, they'll be fine."  
"Talk about a life saver..."  
"Yeah.."  
"Well, it's my job. Not like I get paid though... By the way, who's cooking tonight? I haven't eaten in months... Not like I need to eat though, I- wait what!? CRAP!" there was a loud crack and she disappeared.  
"Did that just happen?"  
"I think so... "  
"Do you think she's coming back?"  
"I guess..."

Phil retreated to his room to film a new video for the fans, and Dan made a start on the cooking. About an hour later, Christy crashed back into their flat, through a solid brick wall.  
"VeeOneEye's second channel just hit 50,000 subscribers. That, is when Fan fiction starts coming true. Do you know how hard I had to work to stop him from snogging Luke to death? They still have no idea what happened. I have so much clearing up to do."  
"Fanfic... coming true... please tell me you're kidding?" Phil pleaded.  
"No, it can happen. You should be glad you have me looking after you, the guy who used to be in charge of Smosh was a bit too lax on the fanfic control. It got messy." Dan and Phil both winced, knowing what some of their fans came out with...  
"Thanks... I guess.."  
"Yeah.. "added Dan. "By the way, I managed to clean the spare room out. If you wanted to stay there then..."  
"Wow, Dan cleaned? Do you have a crush on her?"  
"No! I just... just... it needed tidying anyway."  
"Glad you got around to it then. By the way, do either of you watch doctor who?" they both shock their heads. "You do now, it's the best TV show ever. That and supernatural... Oh, and Sherlock... I love Sherlock..."  
_Oh god, she's a superwholockian..._thought Dan.


	3. Chapter 3 starbucks

**Hey! wow, 3 chapters? Never got this far before! wish me luck!  
this chapter is gonna be a little more descriptive, I swear! the real fun starts from here on out!  
BTW, disclaimer; don't own Dr. Who, Starbucks, Somewhere only we know, Play me I'm yours, Supernatural, Sherlock or Dan and Phil. Just Chris and my storyline. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Amazingly, Dan got up before 10:30 the next day, despite an unwilling Sherlock marathon the night before.

*****Flash Back*  
"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF I'M MISS-USING ANGELIC POWER! YOU'RE GOING TO WATCH SHERLOCK WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"  
"But-"  
"No!"  
"We-"  
"NO!"

*Present Day*  
Dan pulled on his jacket, and left the house. The outside air hit him with a sudden chill, forcing him to pull the jacket closer around him. His breath showed luminously against the grey backdrop of London. Phil was still asleep, and Chris had suddenly disappeared in a stream of curse words around about 2 am, letting the two Yoututbers get some sleep after the _Sherlock _incident. This was becoming a normal thing for them it seemed.

They didn't have any breakfast stuffs (Except for Phil's cereal, and Dan knew he'd be annoyed if he took any of it,) so instead of doing what any normal person would have done Dan, being the lazy internet person he was, had stuffed his laptop into a bag and started walking towards star bucks to take advantage of the all day breakfast and Christmas drinks. Tomorrow was the radio show, and for a change the producer had decided that _he_ had to come up with an idea for Dan vs Phil. As he walked down the main road away from his flat, he spotted something out of the ordinary. The street leading overlooking the Thames had been closed for a Christmas market, but this happened every year. The thing that was "out of the ordinary" was the beautiful, shiny, black grand piano sitting in the middle of the road.  
It must have been there as part of the "Play me I'm yours" street piano group, who left random Pianos in London for people to play.

Dan hadn't realised he had been walking over to it but no-one was using it, so why the hell not?  
Dan sat down and stretched his hands. He'd always loved the piano, and had been playing it since primary school. When he played it, he could pretend that the rest of the world didn't matter. Just him and the music he could play.  
Before he knew it he was halfway through playing "Somewhere only we know" (FYI, he knew how to play it before Lily Allen covered it... or so he claimed when Phil asked.)  
"And if you have a minuet why don't we go," Dan didn't stop playing to see who had started singing.  
"Talk about it somewhere only we know, this could be the end of everything, so why don't we go someplace only we know" she, whoever it was, had a voice like an angel.  
Dan played the last few notes, and span the small stool around to look at the mysterious singer.

Chris stood there, smiling at him. Her long, curly, dark hair was lose down her back and she was wearing jeans, a check shirt and a leather jacket. Dan almost didn't recognise her.  
"Want ta' get going?" she asked. Dan smiled and stood up. As he did so, a couple of girls came over to where he was standing, one of them wearing his trademark "Danosaur" llama hat. They nearly ran into Christy.  
She didn't seem to mind though, instead she just smiled at them; _His fan-base are such brilliant people. These two have been through quite a lot together... It only seems right that they should meet their idol. _  
After multiple pictures, hugs and all the usual, Dan and Chris set off again. The Angel took in a rather deep breath, then turned to face her charge.  
"Dan.. This might be a bit of a strange request, but would you mind carrying me?"  
"Erm... Why?"  
"I'll explain. Please just don't make a fuss, just do it.."  
"Okay..."  
Dan looked at the sixteen year-old, or was she older? After hearing her conversation 'Gabe,' he wasn't sure. _Physically sixteen anyway, _Dan told himself, _I know I'm unfit but she shouldn't be too heavy...  
_Dan lifted the angel up onto his shoulders. She was less than half the weight that he would have expected... but then again, to be able to fly she would have to be... right?  
"So... why did you want me to carry you?"  
"Oh, the thing is... not all the people here can see me,"  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah... Only your fans can see me. All the normal people here can't..."  
"Why? Why just my fans?"  
"Something to do with me being your guardian I guess... not too sure. Anyone else who I am bound to protect and their fans can see me too."  
"That would explain it I guess..."  
"Also, I don't like it when people physically walk through me without noticing. It feels like someone just walked over your grave... No it doesn't.. Its weirder than that, believe me.. it happens more than you'd think..." Dan realised that anything connected with death seemed to be a touchy subject.  
"You're really good at singing, you know."  
"Am I? Thanks! I can tell you, it wasn't worth the practice though.."  
"Practice?"  
"Heavily Quires and all that shit. The music was soo dreary. I spent two years doing that..."  
"Wow.."  
"Yeah.. you should have seen Gabriel's face when I got everyone to sing scremo. He practically had a fit!" Dan laughed out loud at this last comment.  
They finally reached the coffee shop, jumped off Dan's shoulders. She seemed to drop slowly, as if she floated down.  
"Want a drink?"  
"I don't have any money..."  
"It's on me."  
"Really? Thanks! I haven't had a Starbucks for almost 2 years!"  
"That's a crime! Now I have to buy you a drink!" He laughed, "So what do you want?"  
"Oh damn, could I have a Orange mocha? I used to love those!" she exclaimed. Dan laughed as he walked up to cue for the drinks. Chris sat and looked out of one of the windows at all the people walking past. She used to try and guess who they were, what they did and how they were feeling. Now she was an angel, and she could know just by thinking about it. There was so much pain in this world... but it was balanced out by beauty and imagination.  
Dan barely knew any of his fans, but she knew them better than she knew herself. He didn't know how much pain some of them had been through, or how he had saved them. He didn't know how many people were still alive because of him.  
And she'd protect every one of them.

* * *

**HEY!  
so, its another chapter. I cant remember what I wrote in the note at the top... so if I say it again, sorry!  
Anyways! if u like it please follow my story! and review it, I will love you if you do!  
have u tried the Christmas drinks at Starbucks? I think I'm in love with them!  
review for Christmas drinks! hehehhehe  
if you have any ideas for stuff you want to happen then pleas let me know, I'd love to write them!**


End file.
